Good Girl
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Gumi was just a normal girl on the outside but she comes from a family of demons and curses. She becomes a "Good Girl" to cover up her pain. Rated T just to be safe. are you looking for pairings? there are none in this story, sorry Hun. this story is just simply a mini squeal to Curse.
1. The Day of Madness

**This is a mini sequel to Curse**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

**Gumis pov**

Growing up I was always told to obey Gakupo, because he was older than me and would take the family fortune.

I never wanted to be ordered around by him but if I talked back to mother and father I would be punished.

Another thing I didn't understand is how we were going to get the family fortune if we worked for the head of the family, the Akitas.

I was being trained to be a maid under The Akitas and my brother was being trained to be a butler.

I didn't hate the Akitas, Rinto and Lenka Akita where nice people. They also had two nice daughters, Neru and Rin.

Neru and Gakupo where both 13, I was a year older then Rin.

She was 4 and I was 5.

I worked under Maid Haku and Gakupo worked under Butler Dell.

Haku was always nice to me, except when she was drunk, but I stayed away when she was drunk.

My room was right next to Gakupo's and he would get up in the middle of the night and make me do stuff.

I hated being his little pet! Every time I did something for him he would pet me and say "good girl," as if I was a dog.

Other than me being Gakupo's dog everything was okay until one day, everything changed.

It was an average day, I was setting the table for Sunday brunch and Haku went to go get the fancy tea set out of storage.

The house was silent, except for a bird singing a quiet song on the window seal.

I sang along because I was grateful for the new day.

The silence was broken by a woman's scream.

I ran to where the scream was heard.

Once I entered the storage room I found Haku on the floor, dead.

"Haku!" I ran to her side.

A gun shot was heard and I ran up stairs to find Dell on the floor of his room, dead.

I heard some laughing and at the time I had no clue whose it was.

Gakupo came into the room, "dad wants us downstairs."

I followed him down stairs.

"Gumi, Gakupo, we are going on a walk, to get your minds off of what just happened."

We walked the streets and we ran into Rinto and Lenka.

"Good day, sister of mine!" he said hugging Lenka.

She fell to the ground.

Then he hugged Rinto, I noticed dad held something shiny in his hand, and then Rinto fell to the ground.

I heard the same laughing I heard outside the window of dells room.

My father was the killer.

He killed everyone.

Today became what I call, "The Day of Madness."

Who would be next?

I was sitting in the living room when Gakupo came up to me.

"Dad wants us to give this note to Rin."

We walked out to the garden where Rin and Miku where playing.

Gakupo handed Rin the note, I hid behind him.

"Mommy and Daddy are dead?"

"And you're next Miss Akita," said my father who came up behind us.

She ran away, my father chased after her and Miku followed.

Gakupo went inside, I was about to go in when I heard a gunshot.

I was running to the location where I heard the shot when Miku ran into me.

She ran past me then I heard Rin yell, "MIKU! COME BACK!"

I ran to where the shot was heard.

She was covered in blood, she held onto a gun and my father laid in front of her, dead.

I started to cry, the scent of his blood was chocking.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran back to the house.

**The next day**

"I can't take it Neru! I can't believe I did that to Uncle Leon!"

Rin sits on the couch crying, "I could never take the family fortune!"

"I'll take the family fortune," says Neru.

She was supposed to take the family fortune but when she was 5 she refused too so Rin was supposed to get the fortune.

"WHAT!" Gakupo said out loud.

"I'm next in line! I SHOULD GET THE FORTUNE!"

"Well I was next in line but I gave my spot to Rin but now I took my spot back."

"IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!"

"It does work like that," I said. All eyes were on me. I didn't know if I could take it.

"Well when Neru gave her spot to Rin she became next in line behind Rin."

Gakupo was giving me a death stare.

"HAH!" yelled Neru.

"What about our family name? I have spoiled it!" Said Rin in between sobs.

"You guys can be the Kagamines and we will be the Akitas," I blurted out.

Rin got up and hugged me.

"You're the best Gumi."

The Kagamines take the family fortune and the Akitas serve under the Kagamines.

**Later that night**

"YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" yelled Gakupo.

He kept hitting me with a whip.

I was tied up and my mouth was covered so nobody could hear me scream.

"Why would you do that?! We could have gotten the family fortune!"

He hit me until I started bleeding, I could see the fear in his eyes but he wouldn't stop, I soon passed out.

**That is it.**

**I hope you like it**

**Please review!**


	2. Mentally Unstable

**This is more of a spinoff of curse then a sequel to curse**

**I finally updated this.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Gumis pov**

It was a week after my father had died.

We buried Dell and Haku next to each other, same with Rinto and Lenka

We buried dad under a tree and there was nice spt next to him where we would burry mom when she died.

The moment we got home mom shooed Rin and Neru to the other room so mom could talk to us about something.

"You two are probably wondering why your father did all the things he did," she said to us.

"Well you see, your father was mentally unstable. He always told me about how he had plans to get the family fortune but I never knew how. That is why I never let your father out of my sight. That morning I thought your father was fast asleep but he must have woken up. When he realized I was gone he did all these horrible things," our mother explained to us.

We both walked up to her and hugged her.

"I am sorry you two had to go through that," she said as she started to cry.

"You relax mom! You need some rest," said Gakupo.

"I'll make your tea and Gakupo can make lunch," I said with a smile on my face.

"A-Alright," she said laying down on the couch.

I went and got her a pillow, blanket and a tissue box.

After I helped her get how she wanted on the couch I went to the kitchen and started making her tea.

Gakupo was making sandwiches and I made tea for everyone.

After lunch was done Me, Gakupo, Neru and Rin were sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

We ate our lunch and watched TV and for the first time since dad died I was happy.

But all of that changed later that night.

I woke up at 1 in the morning because I really had to pee.

I was walking down the hall when I heard distant yelling.

It was coming from the basement.

I walked down there and peeked down the stairs.

"YOU WORTHLESS CHILD! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR SISTER!" yelled my mom as she hit gakupo with a whip.

He cried unable to scream out in pain.

So is this why Gakupo hurts me?

Is it because he hates mom because she loves me?

Is this why he is mentally unstable?

Is it just because mom is mentally unstable?

Did he want me to be unstable to?

**I'm sorry this is kind of short.**

**Please review!**


End file.
